


As if there had never been a separation

by tezufujilove



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tezufujilove/pseuds/tezufujilove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an effulgent blue separation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As if there had never been a separation

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from a Vietnamese poem “A red separation”  
> A/N: Sorry, I just felt like writing some silly things.

It was an effulgent blue separation.  
The deep blue of the sky on an autumn day, the navy blue of Seigaku’s tennis jersey his former teammates were wearing, the cobalt blue of his mother’s dress.  
And the cerulean color of Fuji’s eyes.  
The noisy airport, the crowd, people running in all directions, his family and friends, nothing could hide what was clear in those beautiful eyes.  
Tezuka’s seat was next to the window so a small blue square accompanied him until the clouds parted and Germany was below.  
The first night in a foreign country faraway from home, it was the blue wall of his dorm room luring him to sleep.  
Everyday, it were Blaue Blume flowers in front of a small coffee shop that greeted Tezuka when he had his usual morning jog.  
He soon began his tennis training and practiced passionately every second. Sometimes, when he was exhausted and drenched in sweat Tezuka could simply sit down on the tennis court and looked at the blue sky far above.  
Once in a month, he would go to the nearest beach and spend hours just walking on the sand until the blue sea soothed all his stress and loneliness.  
It was the blue that was embracing Tezuka’s life.  
The blue that followed him.  
As if there had never been a separation.


End file.
